


Demigods and Shadowhunters

by Bookworm1063



Series: The Insanity of NYC [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Simon and Isabelle weren't expecting to have their date night interrupted by two strange boys and a skeleton army.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Insanity of NYC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Demigods and Shadowhunters

At this point, Simon thought he’d had enough experience with the undead to last a lifetime. All he wanted was to take his girlfriend out for dinner, without having to worry about rampaging demons or rouge Downworlders. He definitely hadn’t expected his date to be interrupted by skeletons.

They had, at least, made it through dinner. Isabelle and Simon left the restaurant at half-past eight, hand in hand, talking quietly. Simon looked at Isabelle, and couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face.

“What?” Isabelle said, but she was smiling too.

“Nothing,” Simon said. “I love you.”

Isabelle was about to reply when someone screamed.

Simon and Isabelle exchanged a glance, and then they were running, weaving through the New York City streets, scanning the faces of passerby for any sign of distress. Finally, they rounded a corner into an alley and stopped short.

A boy in a black tee shirt was backed against a wall, armed with a black sword. It seemed to suck the light and warmth from the air as the boy slashed it back and forth, fending off a group of Vetis demons. The demons let out horrible, insect-like chittering noises as they attacked.

The boy would have been dead, if not for the army of skeletons fighting by his side. Behind him, a blond boy was crumpled on the ground. Even in the dim lighting, Simon could see that his shirt was soaked through with blood.

Simon wasn’t sure what was more alarming; the demons, the skeletons, or the boy covered in blood.

At his side, Isabelle’s whip was already in her hand. She snapped it forward, neatly severing the closest demon’s head from its body. There must have been at least a dozen of the things; Simon wasn’t sure how the boy in the black tee shirt wasn’t dead already, even with the skeletons.

Simon didn’t have his bow, but he did have a few daggers and seraph blades tucked into his belt. He yanked one of the daggers free and flung it into the eye of an oncoming demon.

The others had noticed Simon and Isabelle now, and were starting to focus on them, chittering angrily. Simon threw another knife and freed one of his seraph blades. _“Raphael.”_

The blade ignited, and Simon leapt forward, slashing it across the chest of another demon. To his right, Isabelle was dancing back and forth with her whip, cutting demons down. To his left, the boy was laying about with his sword, fury written across every line of his face.

“Simon, behind you!” Isabelle cried.

Simon spun around, but the demon was already on him. In a rare show of intelligence, one of the demons had climbed up to the roof of one of the nearby buildings and pounced from behind. Now, Simon raised his seraph blade as the thing lunged for him. Isabelle’s whip cracked, but she was too far away, facing a different demon. Simon braced himself-

The demon collapsed in on itself, vanishing before Simon had a chance to attack. Simon blinked.

The boy in the black tee shirt was standing in front of him, wielding his strange black sword. Up close, Simon could see that his eyes were black, or at least a very dark brown. His tee shirt had a skull on it, and he wore a silver skull ring on one finger. He was very pale, with floppy black hair and dark shadows under his eyes.

“Thanks,” Simon said. The boy didn’t acknowledge him. He spun and ran back to where the second boy, this one blond, was crumpled against the wall. All around the four of them, the skeleton army crumbled into bones on the concrete.

“By the Angel.” Isabelle had appeared at Simon’s side. She looked him over quickly, checking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Simon said. “We should help with…” he trailed off, gesturing toward the two boys.

“Right.” Isabelle stepped forward. She didn’t reach for her stele. It was clear to Simon, and obviously to Isabelle as well, that these two weren’t Shadowhunters.

“What happened?” Isabelle reached for the bleeding boy. His friend stiffened, reluctant to let her get close.

“We can help,” Simon assured him. After a moment, the boy let Isabelle approach. “What’s your name?”

“Nico,” the boy said. “Who are you?” One hand crept back to his sword, which hung at his side now. The other hovered protectively over his friend.

“I’m Simon, this is Isabelle,” Simon said. Isabelle had removed the bleeding boy’s shirt, and was investigating the wound.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” she announced. “It’s shallow; I can call someone who can heal it. Did he hit his head?”

Nico nodded. “He was thrown into the wall when the monsters attacked.”

“Alright,” Isabelle said. “We know some people- Are you guys Downworlders?” She looked unsure even as she said it.

Nico’s expression shuttered. “What are you?”

Simon had a very bad feeling about this. “Doesn’t matter what anyone is,” he said. “We need to help… your friend.”

“Will,” Nico said. He scrambled over to the wall and picked up a battered green backpack, flipped open the top, and started rummaging through it. Simon pulled off the sweatshirt he’d been wearing and passed it to Izzy, who held it over the wound.

“Call Magnus,” she said. “Tell him we need-”

“No,” Nico interrupted. He had produced a plastic water bottle, the kind you threw out once it was empty. This one was filled with a strange golden liquid. Some kind of potion?

Nico knelt down by Will’s side, opened his mouth, and trickled some of the liquid in. He pushed the hoodie aside and poured some over the wound for good measure, then went back to helping Will drink.

Will’s eyes fluttered open. “My head. _Ow_.”

Nico set the bottle aside, tears shimmering in the corners of his eyes. “You are an _idiot_ , Will Solace. I’m going to _murder_ you.”

Will laughed and reached up to rest his hand against Nico’s cheek. The two kissed, and Simon turned away, giving them their privacy.

Eventually, Nico helped Will to his feet. “Thanks,” Nico muttered, watching Simon and Isabelle as they collected their weapons.

Simon waved them off. “It’s our job,” he said. “Literally.” 

Will raised his eyebrows. “Sorry, I think I missed the introductions.”

“Simon and Isabelle,” Simon said. “Glad you’re alright.”

“Me too,” Will agreed. “Someone has to keep this guy out of trouble.” He slung his arm around Nico’s shoulders.

“Do you need help getting somewhere?” Izzy asked.

Will and Nico exchanged glances.

“Yeah, actually,” Will began, but Nico cut him off.

“We’re fine. Thanks again.”

Simon and Isabelle exchanged glances.

“Okay,” Simon said slowly. “If you’re sure-”

“Bye,” Nico said. He grabbed Will’s arm and stepped backwards, into the shadow of the building.

They were gone, just like that.

“What the hell?” Isabelle asked. Simon shrugged.

“Who knows. Maybe they’re like those kids Clary told us about, the magic ones.”

“If they were, don’t you think they’d have used magic?”

Simon kicked at one of the bones in the alley, considering. “Didn’t they?”

“I don’t know,” Izzy said. She tucked her hand into Simon’s. Somehow, even after a surprise battle, she still looked perfect. “That was extremely weird, though.”

“Definitely,” Simon agreed. “Do we want to do something about these bones?”

Isabelle scanned the alley, taking in the mess. “No. It’s supposed to be date night. This is not my idea of a romantic evening.”

“In that case,” Simon said. “I’ll ask Clary and Jace to send someone out tomorrow.”

Together, the two of them stepped out of the alley.

“By the way,” Izzy said. “Love you, too.”

Simon grinned down at her. “Really?”

Isabelle elbowed him. “Shut up.”

Simon laughed, and Izzy joined in, as they walked hand-in-hand down the street. 


End file.
